


Day 8- Face Painting

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: The Rogers family gets ready to go trick-or-treating
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Day 8- Face Painting

“James!” Natasha called out, while she opened a big bag of candy, “It’s almost time to go, you ready?”. She dumped the contents into a large glass bowl and placed it by the front door.   
“Almost! I need a little help though!” James replied.   
“Is this a job for mom or for dad?”  
“Dad please!” James called from the upstairs bathroom.

Steve walked towards Natasha carrying a large pumpkin. “Be there in a minute, bud!” As he passed her, he placed a swift kiss on her cheek. “Any idea what he needs help with?”, he asked her.  
She shrugged, “Guess you’ll find out when you get there, Soldier.” He turned around and gave her a salute.  
“Yes, ma’am.”

Natasha went and put on her finishing touches on her makeup and put in a set of fangs in her mouth. This year, she decided to go as a vampire. Her red hair was slicked back, and red contacts on her eyes. She draped a long cloak over her shoulders. She flipped the collar up, and looked in the mirror. She opened her mouth to see her white fangs. She hissed lightly, and chuckled to herself. 

I ought to check on the boys, she thought. She headed towards the bathroom.

“You draw, Dad, shouldn’t you be good at this?” James asked his dad.

“Yeah probably, but I’ve never used eyeliner before, kiddo. Hold still a sec.”

Natasha peered around the door with one eye. The bathroom counter was filled with paints, lipsticks, and used paper towels. James was sitting on the counter, Steve hunched over with an eyeliner pencil in his hand. “Shoot, let’s try again.” Steve reached for a wet paper towel. 

“Need some help in here?” 

James and Steve both turned their head toward Natasha. Steve looked relieved. James looked nervous. “Oh thank God, honey, we need your help.” Steve stepped back from the counter and gestured Natasha to step forward. “I thought I could do this, but I really can’t. This is nothing like working with paint.” He shook his head. His hands were covered in black splotches and smears. 

“Hmm, well what is it that we’re trying to do here?” She asked taking a step closer to James, taking in his face. 

“Kinda like this.” Steve handed his phone over. On the screen was a picture of a girl with whiskers, a black nose, and black around the entire eye. Natasha studied the photo for a minute. 

“Alright, let’s do this. Steve, I’ve got it from here. Why don’t you go get into your costume, and I’ll get this cat ready to go.”Steve nodded and headed out the door. 

“I’m not just a cat, mom. I’m Black Cat, like the one that came by a few times? Remember?” James reminded his mother.

“Oh, I’m very familiar with Black Cat, kiddo. We’ve hung out before. Close your eyes, hon.” James did as he was told, and Natasha grabbed the black eye shadow and began covering James’ eyelid in the dark powder. Next, she grabbed the mascara and rubbed it onto her finger. She dabbed James’ nose, making it as black as it could get. Once the nose was done, she found her blush. “I think you need a little color around your nose and cheeks as well. She added three lines to both cheeks. When she was satisfied, she turned James around to show him her work.  
“What do you think?”, Natasha asked him.  
James inspected himself in the mirror, turning his head left and right. “It’s pretty good.” James turned Natasha’s phone towards him and he looked at the photo again. “Can you do that, too?”. He zoomed into the girl’s eyes and pointed to her winged eyeliner.   
“Absolutely. I’m professional at doing that.” Natasha smiled at James, “Close your eyes again, okay?”.

When they were both satisfied, they joined Steve at the front door. “Look at you, James! You look fantastic.” Steve kneeled down to get a better look at him. He put on a stern face, “Now I don’t want any trouble, Black Cat. No funny business tonight.” Steve winked at his son. 

“And look at you, Mr. Werewolf— now wait a minute, isn’t that cheating?” Natasha eyed his costume. He was wearing his normal stealth suit, but with brown fur on his gloves, above his boots, and tufts of it coming from his neck. Natasha hadn’t noticed before, but there was brown and grey paint on his face. He also had whiskers glued to his face, with big brown ears on top of his head. 

“Oh come on, Natasha. This is iconic.” He gesture to himself. “You think I’m not gonna become Cap-Wolf whenever the moment presents itself? It may have come from a dream I had once when I drank some of that mead Thor brought me, but Cap-Wolf lives in me. He is me. I am him.” Steve let out a howl. 

“How am I attracted to you?” Natasha joked, shaking her head while smiling. 

Steve kissed her cheek. “Just lucky, I guess.”


End file.
